Parental Control Al&Ja
by Muffin Girls
Summary: La version del Programa de MTV Parental Control, adaptada a las parejitas, 3 versiones distintas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bwajaja, he dejado un poco descuidadas mis otras historias (Twilight Shadows y Suplantando un Idolo) para hacer estas versiones, que son 3 del programa de MTV Parental Control, versiones de Edward escoge, Rosalie escoge y Jasper escoje, ya veran, son 4 capitulos, elejir las citas, la 1 cita, la segunda y finalmente la eleccion, todo estara muy rapido y decidi comenzar por... ¡Jasper y Alice! (Que estarian perfectos para la obra el Cascanueces xD) y continuar con Rosalie y Emmet y despues Con Edward y Bella, si quieren versiones de mas vampiritos me dicen x reviews! -Emi.**

* * *

**Parental Control - Las citas.**

**_Jasper & Alice_**

**_Anna Hale & Peter Whitlock_ (aparenten que son los padres de Jasper)**

Anna y Peter son los padres de Jasper, pero su novia Maria, no les agrada, ¿Los Motivos?:

*Es grocera con ellos.

*Se pone ebria cuando salen.

*Es asquerosa.

*Es una rebelde sin causa (aunque mis amigos, muchos lo somos xD)

Estos, entre muchos son los motivos por los que Anna y Peter han decidido buscar la novia perfecta para Jasper tienen que elegir entre varias candidatas, para tener una cita a ciegas con dos de las chicas que elijiran para el.

* * *

**Anna POV**

Abri la carpeta de las citas para ir llamando una por una, la puerta se cerro despues, una chica rubia, mascando goma de mascar y con exeso demaquillaje entro, mala impresion, se sento en la silla como si nada y hiso una bomba.

-Hola -dijo Peter- soy Peter y ella es mi esposa Anna.

-Soy Molly -dijo, haciendo otra bomba de chicle.

**DESCARTADA**

* * *

-Mucho gusto, soy Aura -Saludo una chica de cabello rojizo en bucles y ojos miel.

-Peter y Anna -dijimos dandole la mano y obsequiandole una sonrisa.

-¿Porque crees que eres la indicada para salir con nuestro hijo?

-Soy una chica sencilla, divertida, y el nunca se aburrira conmigo -nos dijo con esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

**SELECCIONADA - Peter**

* * *

-Que onda -Dijo una Gotica- Lara.

-Eh... Hola.

**DEFINITIVAMENTE DESCARTADA**

* * *

-Holi Holi! -Dijo una de cabello castaño- ¡Me llamo Jenny!

-¿Que harias por nuestro hijo?

-Hay, yo le daria muchos besitos, y lo llevaria a lugares y le diria osito y... -dijo con voz extremadamente fresa.

**DESCARTADA**

* * *

-Hola, mucho gusto -Nos saludo una chica de cabello erizado y rostro de duende, ojos color gris y una sonrisa muy dulce- me llamo Alice.

-Yo soy Anna y el es mi esposo Peter -Le dije yo, sonriendole con dulzura.

-¿Porque crees que te debemos elejir?

-Porque lo haria feliz, no se aburriria, despertaria con una sonrisa y ademas soy una chica sin complejos y cien porciento natural. -nos dijo sonriendo.

**SELECCIONADA - Anna**

* * *

Maria POV

-Hay Jazz, yo no se ni para que haces esto -le dije enojada.

-Es para complacer a mis papas -Dijo acercandoce.

-No las toques -le ordene.

-No lo hare -me dijo sonriendome.

-Eso dices -intervino Anna.

-Callate Ruca (termino para viejo) -le dije enfurruñada.

-No le hables asi -Me dijo su esposo.

-Si pasita -le dije.

-¡Maria! -me reprendio Jasper, yo me acerque y le di un beso.

-OH NO! mis bellos ojos -se quejo Daniela, la hermanita de Jasper (aunque no he visto a los Hermanos aparecer en parental control)

-¿No tienes que ir a ver Barny? -le dije.

-Esa es la actitud -Le dijo Peter chocando Palmas.

-Callate viejo de.... -Ding Dong.

-Menos mal que llegaron para salvarte Jazz, esta es mi chica, te fascinara -Susurro Peter.

Me tense al lado de Jasper.

-Todo estara bien -me dijo Jasper.

-Pasa Querida -Le oi decir a Peter.

* * *

**Hmm... como sera la cita con Aura!!?? hmm... descubranlo en el siguiente caap! lo subo mañana, este fue complicado porque no sabia como poner lo de las citas, pero al final asi quedo, solo modifique un poco la version del programa, HARE UN THE X EFFECT? no se... **

**REVIEWS?? PLATANOS?? LECHUGA?? FLORESIITAS?? - BOTON VERDE!! **

**-Emi ^-^**


	2. Cita 1: Aura

**AAH! bien bien, gracias a todas los que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, romy92, huellitalooneyG, Patch C Cassedy, AddictionStudio (como adoro a esa niña) xD ah y, Addiction, si no actualizas conviviendo contigo, no subo los dos nuevos de Twilight Shadows :D es un trato ^-^ hmm... aqui les va la cita con Aura, no decidia que hacer, pero al final opte por algo divertido, chequense!:**

* * *

**_Parental Control_**

**_Cita 1: Aura Radwell._**

**Jasper POV**

No podia creer que Maria pensara que si la iba a dejar por alguna de esas chiquillas, era casi imposible que me fijara el alguien mas.

-Tienes suerte Jazz, llegaron para salvarte, esta es mi chica, te fascinara. -me dijo mi padre.

-Buenos dias Peter -saludo una vos dulce.

-Buenos dias a ti Aura -entraron con paso lento al interior de la casa.

-Anna -saludo Aura.

-Aura -mi madre le sonrio muy cariñosamente.

-Aura, querida el es mi hijo Jasper -le tendi la mando, rayos, era tan linda, su cabello rojizo era hermoso- y ella la casi ex-novia Maria -Maria hizo un mohin.

-Entonces... ¿Estas listo Jasper?.

-Aja -me levante del sofa y salimos de la casa- Asi que... ¿Que haremos hoy?

-Te llevare a Six Flags _(vamos quien no conoce six flags xD) _al Splash, pero no nos subiremos al juego precisamente, mas bien haremos bungee desde lo alto y caeremos al, como rio que esta ahi y luego visitaremos las casas esas que vez cuando psas por el tren en los arboles.

-¿Eso es legal? -dije con una sonrisa, sonaba muy divertido.

-Yo soy la exepcion a _todas_ las reglas. -me dijo con una sonrisa.

Six Flags, para mi sorpresa, no estaba lleno, me cambie el traje de baño y fui a encontrarme con Aura.

-Asi que, ¿siempre eres asi de extrema?

-No, normalmente estoy en naves con aliens azules preparando galletas verdes, pero hoy hice una exepcion -dijo riendo y yo le segui, nos pusimos los arneces y hicimos bungee un par de veces, luego la tome de la mano y saltamos al lago desde lo alto, fue tan divertido.

-Ahora, vamos a las casas, ahi hay un lindo picnic -me dijo sonriendo y haciendole burla a lindo.

-Eso me gustaria verlo -le dije, y nos fuimos de la mano hacia las casas, todos mojados.

**Maria POV**

MALDITA AURA, con que derecho se sentia para quitarme a MI novio, zorra, vivora, ornitorrinco, es una idiota, igual que los padres de Jasper.

-¡¿PORQUE LE DA LA FRESA EN LA BOCA?! -grite enfurecida.

-Creo que se divierte -las pasitas chocaron palmas.

-O quiere vomitar -aunque a la vista, parecia que Jasper se divertia bastante, el no podia hacerme esto, no a mi, No a Maria Villa.

-Aja -dijo Daniela con un tazon de cereal.

-¿Que caraj... ¡JASPER WHITLOCK! -Jasper le ponia chocolate en la mejilla y le daba un beso.

-Oh querida, no le hables asi a la television, aun para tu pequeño cerebro deberias saber que no tiene vida.

Me limite a sacarle la lengua, no estaba de humor para estupideces, tenia cosas mas importantes como planear un golpe para una tipa con nombre de carma _(es tipo de ambiente y tu paz personal xD)_ A pero como chinga la maldita Aura, que si el agua, o el traje o la fresa de porqueria o su lindo picnic, que se pudra, que se vaya a su rejodida madre.

Jasper POV

ME la estaba pasando muy bien con Aura, aun tenia que volver a casa y estaba seguro de que Maria no estaria muy contenta.

-Dime sobre tu novia -me dijo Au encerrando su nombre en comillas.

-Es... -como decribir a mi dulce, dulce Maria- obsesiva, no me deja de molestar para ir a lugares, no me deja tener amigas es hartante -luego dije: Maria lo esta viendo- pero es dulce.

-¿Ah si? ¡ah! ¡si, si!. -dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Callate Au -le dije lanzandole una patata frita y ella me respondio.

A las papas le pusimos helado, malteada, agua, coca-cola, fruta,, de todo menos catsup, y eso sinceramente fue patetico, me dio fresas en la boca y yo yo le puse chocolate y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, es hora de que vuelvas a casa -me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro -le dije, nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

* * *

-¿Que tal tu cita Jazz? -pregunto mi madre.

-Genial -no habia palabras para describirla, emocionante, divertida, etc.

-Wii -dijo Dany.

Me sente al lado de Maria.

-No me toques -me dijo friamente.

-Oh vamos.

-Tocaste a esa zorra, no me toques.

Din Dong.

-Hay Jazz, mi chica es una amor, un dulce de canela, es perfecta para ti -dijo mi madre sonriendo muy dulcemente.

-Hola Anny -saludo una vocesita.

-Hola cariño, bienvenida -dijo mientras la hacia pasar.

* * *

**Ya esta, me tarde un poco, debatiendome entre escribirlo hasta que Addiction continuara conviviendo contigo o escribirlo y presionarla, me decidi por escribir y presionar, hay 2 capitulos nuevos de Twilight Shadows eeh, y no los voy a subir hasta que no actualizes conviviendo contigo bwajajajajaja, aun me debato entre seguir escribiendo este, o tampoco hasta que tu actualizes, asi que no se, pero que tal? me quedo bien la cita? la hize original y loca, aura me cae... mal sinceramente y maria... sin comentarios ¬¬ bueno....espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos gente bonita!**

**-Emi. ^-^**


	3. Cita 2: Alice

**¡Hi! Twi-maniacas, perdon por el retraso, estaba corta de inspiracion, ojala y les guste este cap, lo hize con taaaanta imaginacion, se que les va a gustar, ¡Al fin! ¡La cita con Alice!, ¿Que pasara? Aww, este cap es tan... tierno... me inspire en algo que le dije a Addiction en Twilight Shadows, "Y esque la historia de Alice y Jasper es como el Cascanueces, la bailarina y el Soldadito" disfruten...**

**-Emi. ((Bibis se encargara del Rosalie-Emmett))**

* * *

**Cap 3: Cita 2: "El Cascanueces"**

**Jasper POV**

_-Hola Anny -saludo una vocesita._

_-Hola querida -le respondio mi madre muy dulcemente._

Mi madre camino desde la puerta hacia el sofa con una chica bajita, de pelo oscuro y erizado, de rostro de duende y con unos Jeans cortos y un bluson morado (Lo que usa Alice cuando Bella conoce a su familia).

Esque era simplemente P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A.

Como sea, apenas es pura atraccion fisica, se ve de esas que solo se preocupan por tres cosas, el dinero, las marca y el ah si, dinero.

-Jazz ella es Alice Brandon, Alice seguro recuerdas a mi esposo Peter y esa cosa que esa sentada en el sofa se llama Maria -¿Cosa? bueno, Maria decia cosas peores, comosea- Y el es mi maravilloso hijo Jasper -Hizo un ademan con la mano.

-¡Hola! -dijo con una vocesita muy dulce y se acerco a besar mi mejilla- Puedes llamarme Allie.

-A.. -No termine, me interrumpio Maria.

-El, no te va a llamar de ningun modo pitufo.

-¡Oh! Claro, hola... ¿Mary? -tenia cara de que lo decia enserio y no como ironia- whatever... ¿Nos vamos? -dijo dando saltitos.

-Claro -Le respondi con una sonrisa, me estaba cayendo muy bien, saliendo de la casa Alice se puso enfrente de mi y camino en reversa.

-¿Cual es tu banda favorita? -me dijo.

-No se... ¿Green Day?

-¡La mia tambien!

-Oh y Linkin Park -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos reimos ella se volvio a acomodar a mi lado.

-¿Y.... Que haremos hoy?

-Bailar -¿WTF? ¡Habia dicho Bailar! ¡De verdad lo dijo!

-¿EH?

-Oh -me dijo con falsa inocencia- ¿No sabes bailar Ballet?

-¡¿BALLET?!

-No te quejes -me dijo palmeando mi hombro y me senti... bien- ya veras como te va a gustar -me dijo.

¿BALLET?

* * *

Llegamos al teatro, era grande con columnas doradas y un gran escenario del que colgaban cortinas rojas, algunas personas estaban ensayando y habia un señor indicandoles los movimientos y otro indicandoles las paginas.

-Asi que... ¿Que haremos? -le pregunte.

-¡Oh! El cascanueces. -Me dijo con suficiencia.

-¿QUE? -debo admitir que esto resultaba un tanto... divertido

-Calmate, sera el Cascanueces del siglo veintiuno -Dijo haciendo un marco con sus pequeños dedos- Ahora, me ire a cambiar, ponte esto -Me entrego una bolsa plateada.

-Bueno... -dije inseguro y ella rio.

Ella se fue y yo me meti a los vestidores, me supuse un leotardo cuando mucho, pero no, eran unos jeans azules unos tenis y una camisa negra, sali del vestidos un poco confundido y Alice estaba ahi, con unas zapatillas de ballet pero no con vestuario de ballet, traia una falda rosa de holanes y una blusa sin tirantes rosa con brillitos que se amoldaba a su perfecta figura, tambien traia una diadema con un moñote que resaltaba su cabello, se veia muy linda.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos? -le pregunte viendola fijamente a sus grises ojos que me miraban atrapandome en su propia neblina.

-Un par de veces... -dijo riendo.

Empezo una musica... el cascanueces... ¿De barbie?... Alice se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Tu sigue a la pareja de alla -dijo señalando a los que estaban alla, la musica de pronto, se mezclo con algo de electronica y Alice comenzo a moverse ritmicamente haciendo pasos modernos y a la vez super complicados, yo trate de imitar al sujeto de la esquina, que porcierto no me salio nada mal, pero alice se veia perfecta, era hermosa, lo hacia muy bien, seguro estudiaba Ballet, lo hacia con delicadeza, muy fino y perfecto.

_Un paso al frente, otro atras, la sostienes, la volteas, caminas, caminas, te sigue, da vueltas, la cargas y fin._

-Te amo Clara -dijo el sujeto metiendose en su rol.

-Y yo a ti -le dijo y se besaron, obviamente nosotros no hicimos eso.

* * *

Nos hallabamos en la cafeteria escuchando canciones y cantandolas, a travez del cristal se veian las gotas de lluvia que el agua dibujaba en la ventana.

_Give me a sign, heat me baby one more time._

Cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo, me robo un pedazito de rol.

-¡Oye! -le dije y se rio, paso su dedo por su helado y dibujo una linea en mi mejilla, se rio un poco.

-¡Alice! -la reproche y le dibuje una yo.

-¡Hey! -dijo riendo y nos empezamos a reir como locos y a mancharnos, nos paramos, todos nos veian con cara de pocos amigos, bueno, total ni eramos amigos, salimos de la cafeteria aun con los helados en las manos y peleando, deje rapido el dinero en la mesa, que se quedaran con el cambio.

En una de esas le meti el pie a Alice y esta cayo al cesped, con migo detras, termine encima de ella, sin aplastarla, alargando mis brazos lo mas que podia para detenerme conttra el cesped.

-Te amo Clara -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti -me incline para besarla a penas un poco...

**Maria POV**

¡Porque lo besaba! ¡No no y NO! ¡Esto no podia estar pasando!

Dany me saco la lengua y le di un sape.

-¡Mama! --chillo.

-¡Maria!

-¡La pitufo lo esta besando!

-Nop -contesto Peter- creo que el la esta besando a ella -dijo mientras chocaba palmas con su esposa.

Esto estaba taaan mal.

* * *

-¡Llegue Familia! -Dijo Jasper sonriendo- Enana -dijo despeinando a su hermana.

-Ehem...

-Hola Mar -me dijo sonriendo.

-Ash.

-¿Que hice? -¿Que que habia hecho? ¡¿De verdad habia preguntado eso!?

-Y todavia preguntas -dije bufando.

-Oh dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Te divertiste? -dijo Dany sonriendo.

-Sip -contesto el simplemente, ah si divirtiendose engañandome.

-Bien Cariño -le dijo Anna- Hora de tomar algunas decisiones.

Jasper puso cara entre dolida y confundida, se paro y fue en compañia de sus padres, Dany me saco la lengua, la imite.

Mas le valia escogerme a mi... es decir... yo llegue primero.

* * *

**UFF lo termine! crei que nunca acabaria! ojala y les haya gustado, a mi me encanto este capi, es tan... aww =3 jaja bueno, lo acabe y todo en un dia, agradescanle a mi hermanita annabelle... que me tuve que bancar su pelicula de Barbie y el Cascanueces y se me vino esta idea, gracias Any!! bueno Addiction tu esperado capi, espero ver pronto conviviendo contigo eeh... bueno... ¡Pasen por mis concursos de mis otras historias!, actualizo en unos 3 dias o si puedo mañana o pasado, por esos 3 dias, bueno laas qiiero lectoooriitas de librolandia!!**

**-Emi**


	4. La decision

**¡Hi! Twi-maniacas, ya que les gusto tanto tratare de actualizar en los 45 mins. que me quedan para usar la coompuu ¡Imagiinacion! ¡Yo te invoocoo! ¡Veeen a mii!! bueno veamos si el coonjuuro funciona!!!**

**-Emi.**

* * *

Jasper POV

Oh, cielos que iba a hacer, la verdad no sabia, Maria era simplemente como yo, Aura era wow, divertidisima y Alice era mi bailarina preciosa.

Aunque claro...

-Jazz... entenderemos que elijaas a Maria -decia mi madre, aunque su rostro demostrara lo contrario- bueno, fue tu novia primero pero no nos culpes si nos vamos a vivir a Pennsylvania y tu tienes que quedarte aqui porq...

-¡DEJALA! -se oyo una vocesita desde abajo y nosotros bajamos corriendo, Dany estaba llorando y Maria tenia una cara de loca maniatica, Alice envolvia a Dany con sus brazos mientras Aura detenia a Maria- ¡¿Que te sucede?! ¡Es una niña!

-¡ESA PEQUEÑA INUTIL ME DIJO ZORRA! -Alice esbozo una sonrisa, oh no, yo conocia esa sonrisa

-Oh, pero si ese es el problema solo es cuestion de terapia para aceptar la realidad.

-¡TU PEQUEÑA PITUFA!

-¡HEY! tu le pegaste a la niña cosa, asi que calmate. -Poor primera vez intervino Aura.

-¡¿LE PEGASTE A DANY?! -Grite, estaba realmente enojado, ¿como le podia pegar a mi hermanita?

-Yo... Jazz... esque me desespero...

-¡Tu siempre te desesperas! -le grito mi papa cargando a Dany- Gracias Alice, gracias Aura.

-No hay de que -dijeron las dos.

-Empezemos con las decisiones -dije, totalmente seguro de a quien iba a escoger.

Nos acomodamos.

-Bien tengo que elejir a alguien primero asi que.... -dije, totalmente confiado- Maria, sabes que eres importante para mi, ¿Lo sabes no? -le dije, asintio- Aura, eres muy divertifa pero necesito algo mas que adrenalina -asintio- Alice, eres muy bonita y seguro que eres de lo mejor, pero creo que el baile no es lo mio -le dije- asi que... Cosa, digo, Maria, de verdad crei que eras especial, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta del asco que eres, por favor, sal de mi casa.

-¡COMO QUIERAS! ¡E-M-O!

Maria se fue y azoto fuertemente la puerta, esta ardida (enojada), ya se le pasara.

-Bueno.... esta no fue una decision facil -empeze- Papa, se porque elejiste a Aura es linda y divertida, Mama gracias por elejir a Alice es muy bonita y tenemos mucho en commun asi que..... -suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso- Elijo a..... ¡Aura!

Aura comenzo a dar saltos ya gritar.

-Bueno.... -dijo alice como distraida- adios Jasper.

-¿Asi que.... porque me elejiste?

-Porque me gusta como eres.-me encoji de hombros -ella me abrazo y me beso mientras mis papas y Dany daban saltitos.

**UUFF termiinee.... ¿que tal? bueno a mi me gusto... hay que intentar cosas nuevas... espero que les haya gustado y de verdad lamento si no lo disfrutaron, acepten la triste verdad, a veces es mejor que crearse ilusiones, es bueno a veces experimentar cosas nuevas atrevanse, veran como les gusta y poco a poco se iran acostumbrando, de nuevo, lamento si no es lo que espperaban y mucho mas si no es lo que querian, debi decirles desde el principio, me siento terriblemente mal. ¡Adios! **

**-Emi...... ah si!!!:´**

-Bueno.... esta no fue una decision facil -empeze- Papa, se porque elejiste a Aura es linda y divertida, Mama gracias por elejir a Alice es muy bonita y tenemos mucho en commun asi que..... -suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso suspenso- Elijo a..... ¡Alice!

Alice comenzo a dar saltos y a gritar ¡Yei! ¡Yei! ella era perfecta.

-Bueno.... -dijo Aura como distraida- Lo que sea.

-¿Asi que.... porque me elejiste?

-Porque me gusta como eres.-me encoji de hombros -ella me abrazo y me beso mientras mis papas y Dany daban saltitos- Te amo mi bailarina.

-Y yo a ti mi soldadiito.

_Y vivieron felizes para siempre.... con un porsche amarillo y visitas al centro comercial._

** ¿Que dijeron? ¡Esta esta looca! puues ja! si estoy, pero no soy insensible jajaja, ¿Que tal mi broma? si si fue de mal gusto pero que, al final les gusto y si, este es el final de a deveras no crean que es el alternativo, que sustaso les di, ¿Les gusto el shistesiito? jajaja,, muy pronto empieza Rose-Emmett!! **

**visitense: http :/ / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2691847 /1 /Stars _ Rain (junten los espacios para llegar) es un fiic, de mii auutoriia nada de twilight es como mi proopio liibriito! bueno se cuidan y se pasan por miis demas fanfics, asi como por los concuursos ¿Les gusto la broma? **

**Dejen Reviews xfa!**

**-Emi (la broomiizta de broomaz pezadiitas... pero siigo siendo adorable (frase de bibi))**


	5. E:Y vivieron D 4 ever!

**Jijijij, ahahaha aa *coffcoff* perdon, se que no actualizamos en mucho tiempo este, pero dijimos "Ya hay que dejarla asi" y de repente a mi, la idiota-genio de bibis se me ocurre "¡Oye! hay que hacer un epilogo" y adivinen que: me voy de vacaciones y se supone que era 6 dias, mis padres quisieron 10 T-T, para acabarla, la compu de mi casa en acapulco se descompone, ¿Y que hago? me pongo a escribir toooodoooos los capitulos de los fics, en pictochat....¡Pictochaaaat! (para los que no saben es la sala de chat del DS) ok, ok, no vine a aburrir, asi que mejor les traigo el epilogo.**

**-Bibis. "El dia mas importante de tu vida, el dia que te compres un volvo plateado o porsche amarillo"**

* * *

-¡Hay Alice, Te ves preciosa! -me dijo Bella.

-Gracias Bells, es mi gran momento, tengo que salir, no se como decoraron nada.

-Alice, te ves divina, encerio -le dirigi una mirada dulce y la abraze.

-Gracias amiga, sabes que te quiero -la clasica musica de altar comenzo a sonar, los nervios se me pusieron de punta, antes de que abriera las puertas, Bella me dijo:

-Es tu gran momento -y me enfrente al publico, tome el brazo de mi padre, Carlisle y camine hacia el altar, Jasper me esperaba con una sonrisa triunfal y yo le di una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El juez prosiguio con los votos, mi madre lloraba, Bella y Rose estaban apunto de hacerlo y todo fue simplemente perfecto.

-Si, Acepto -pronuncie yo finalmente.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia -y ese momento, fue el mas feliz de mi vida.

---2 años despues----

-¡Jasper! ¡Baja! Amy, querida, no te muevas tanto -le susurre a mi hija, mi pequeña hija de un año, cabello oscuro y ojos avellana.

-Ya esta -me dijo Jasper dandome un beso en los labios.

-Recuerda que tenemos que pasar a dejarles las cosas a tus padres.

-¿No podriamos simplemente seguirnos a la playa?

-Son tus padres cariño -le dirigi una mirada reprochante- es por ellos que estoy aqui.

-Y les estoy eternamente agradecido -me dijo subiendose al coche.

_Y como veran... el amor llega de las formas menos esperadas._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Termiine!! con mi amiwita jakii al lado, dii hoola! ustedes no la oyen pero dijo hola =D y son las 10:33 y Emi llega el proxiimo fiin, peroooo, dijo hola y se quedara a dormiiir! y termino de escribir esto y me dice: dos dias y yo -.- bueno dos diias! asii qee oooqei, disfruuten de la vida y blah blah.**

**vivir es un deporte, ¿a que no?**

**-Bibis! *hasta la prooxima amiigoos!***


	6. Rosalie y Emett

**Nueva historia.**

**Parental Control Ro&Em.**

**Subida.**

**¡Gracias por estar conmigo en este y esperar tanto tiempo!**

**Prometo que terminando el otro, no los hare esperar demaciado.**

**-Bibis.**


End file.
